tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Swords of the Shadow Watch
The Shadow Watch in the New Kingdoms canon all possess enchanted blades that are valuable artefacts and nigh unbreakable. These weapons serve as the blades of the powerful battlemages that wield them. All of the Shadow Watch member's blades are one of a kind unique weapons with powerful special abilities. To forge a blade, a Shadow Watch member uses Ebony, Daedra hearts, a summoned Daedric Animus and any other material they need. Their blood is mixed into the alloy which forms the blade, allowing them to shape the sword in any way they wish. When the weapon is complete, it instantly cools down and is usable. The swords can be enchanted by the will of the maker and bound to anyone. Most of the swords were made by Louis Cyphre, except for Raydin's and Siris' weapon, which were made by Molag Bal and an unknown entity, respectively. Kriisunahsod (Fatality's Endeavour) Kriisunahsod is the sword that belongs to Raydin Steelfang. The dragonic name translates to "Killing Blow Mission", but is is meant to mean to Fatality's Endeavour. The sword itself is daedric in design, 7 feet in length and perfectly symmetrical. The hilt of the weapon is black, with glowing blue crystals adorning it. The weapon glows with blue fire so long as it is drawn. This weapon is forged directly from Raydin Steelfang's blood. Kriisunahsod has an innate power to tear lives and souls out of opponents. Raydin can use it to create tentacles of blue energy to rip his opponent's souls out, create a massive crescent of blue energy to devastate entire cities and call down rains of blue fire that wipe out all his opponents. The weapon is inert outside of Raydin's hands, though, besides being extremely sharp and capable of cutting through any armour with no difficulty. Raydin can unlock the sword's full power for others to use temporarily, although he never does so because it is too dangerous. The full extent of the sword's power has never been shown in the RP, although it has created a 777 meter long crescent of energy. Rainmaker Rainmaker is the sword that belongs to Claude Vauban. It is a silvery broadsword with a basket hilt. The weapon has glowing white runes adorning it's blade and hilt. The sword is about 4 feet in length and is has winds and electricity swirling around it so long as it is drawn. The weapon has reduced weight. Rainmaker can control winds to create massive windblasts, create a whirlwind cloak around its wielder, fire cyclones at people or even compress air into blades with extremely sharp edges. The weapon completely ignores armor. The sword can also manipulate weather to a certain degree, calling down lightning bolts to smite the enemies of its wielder. It also has a passive electrical damage effect and releases chain lightning when it hits enemies. When Vauban does not use the weapon, it is normally inert, unless he unlocks it. Magebane Magebane is the sword that belongs to Louis Cyphre. It is a silver coloured sword with a circular design on the hilt, having a silver blade that is quite wide. The total length of the weapon is roughly 5 feet. The weapon is inspired by the Infinity Blade from the Infinity Blade series of games. The weapon glows with blue energy when drawn. Magebane unmakes mages and the weapon was used to destroy magic users and punish them with their own magic, dealing proportionately more damage the larger the magicka pool of the target. It is still a deadly weapon against non mages and shatters armor when it encounters any form of plating. The sword can also create magicka burning crescents of energy for Louis to attack ranged targets. These crescents deal significant magical damage as well. The weapon is normally inert in other hands, unless Louis unlocks it. Thunderwraith Thunderwraith is the weapon wielded by Koranus Driftwood. It is a single edged sword with an irregular, jagged edge and faint patterns on the blade. The sword's edge will glow a purplish blue colour when it contacts an enemy. The weapon also sparks with electricity when drawn. Thunderwraith can summon any number of electrical serpents. Electrical serpents are skeletal snakes like ice wraiths, but they are much harder to destroy, fly much faster and have a permanent shock cloak. They can also release electrical blasts and fire lightning from their mouths. The sword itself can transform into an indestructible gigantic electrical serpent that functions like a whip, held by the wielder on its tail. It can still cut in serpent form, extend to great lengths and coil around the wielder for defense. The weapon is inert in all hands unless Koranus unlocks it for other's use. Sahvozdosil (Reaper of Souls) Sahvozdosil is perhaps one of the most powerful swords ever created, if not the most powerful sword ever, said to contain the power equal to a god. It was forged from the very forces of the Void and its name is literally "Reaper of Souls". In Sorin Steelfang's hands, the weapon was a simple daedric longsword, with red runes along its blade. It was 6 feet long and burned with red flames and black mists when it was drawn. The runes were seals to prevent the powers of the sword from going out of control. It was not known how Molag Bal got his hands on the weapon. Sahvozdosil was reforged in Coldharbor by Sorin, who fused the orginal with the essences of a dragon and rubbed it with ground bones of one to awaken the sword, causing it to seek its true master. The sword still has a completely black hilt and a dark grey blade. The edge of the weapon is dark silver in colour. It is covered by black mists and burns with black fire when drawn. Siris Steelfang was the only one who could unlock the full potential of the blade, which recognized him as its master and thus Sorin gave it to him. The sword no longer has a fixed length, the weapon size being determined by Siris, to fit the situation. Across all its incarnations, Sahvozdosil possessed the ability to tear the very life out of its targets, rip their souls out on command, create massive crescents of black energy and create a powerful explosion of dark energy centred on the user. When Siris obtained the reforged weapon, it additionally destroyed and penetrated armor, could create black, soul destroying tentacles, summon a rain of black fire, create constructs of dark energy such as shields and call down a beam of dark energy that instantly destroys anything it touches. These energies are actually not umbrakinetic in nature and cannot be twisted by umbrakinesis. Anyone else who touches the sword is consumed by black fire and banished permanently from the Aurbis and all alternative universes, their molecules scattered beyond the Aurbis, save Siris. The sword cannot be unlocked by Siris for others to use as it is a manifestation of his powers and it forms out of shadow like energies that flow out of his right hand, allowing him to summon the weapon any time or even create copies of it that can release their own attacks or fly at enemies to impale them. The weapon's full power is still unknown, since Siris never ever used the full power of his sword and rarely used it as more than a normal weapon, if he even used it in battle. Ignitum Ignitum was the sword that the Shadow Watch member Tavion was given, but never used. The weapon looked like it was forged of heartstones, with an intricate hilt and a glowing orange blade. The sword burns with bright orange flames when it is drawn. It is based on the sword "Ember Edge" from DotA 2. Ignitum is a blade that is a force to be reckoned with. It burns all enemies too close to the wielder and weakens their resistance to flames. The blade itself is capable of inflicting very severe burns and the sword can create blasts of fire when it takes a life or on command. The weapon can also summon a meteor to take out large amounts of ranged targets and create a flaming arc of fire, or discrete bolts of fire to deal with ranged targets easily. The sword also gives a charge attack that causes a pair of fiery wings to extend from the wielder's back as they fly forward. Tavion has to unlock the sword for others to use it. Tenebrator Tenebrator is the sword that belongs to Octavian Cicero, the son of the deceased Imperial Battlemage Agustus Cicero. It is a distinctly daedric sword in design, looking like a smaller version of the daedric greatsword and being perfectly symmetrical. Black mists will surround the sword when it is drawn. Tenebrator attacks faster than a normal sword due to its light weight. It still retains extreme cutting power and deals heavy extra magical damage in the form of "black light" damage. The weapon can also cloak its wielder in damaging dark energies, create explosions of magicka and create any numbers of energy copies of itself, to attack ranged opponents or to augment the cutting power of the blade itself. The sword can also be pointed at enemies to cause them to choke and die. Octavian has to unlock the sword for others to use it. Lightbringer Lightbringer is the sword that belongs to the powerful Psijic monk Nelfyion. The weapon's design features a pair of angelic beings seemingly holding on to a blade of pure shining light, which leaves a trail when it slashes through the air. The weapon is based on a "lightsword" from the lightsword mod. Lightbringer is an incredibly sharp weapon which glides through armor with ease due to its photonic edge. The sword glows with a harsh light that burns all around it via photodisintegration. The weapon deals very heavy magical damage and it can create constructs of light to protect oneself or hurt the enemy. The sword also leaves a phantom copy to attack an enemy whenever it hits an enemy. Nelfyion has to unlock the sword to allow others to use it. Nelfyion always draws it when near water, as he hates water and the sword evaporates water easily. Soulcatcher Soulcatcher is a sword that Mannimarco the Second uses. It seems to be carved out of a gigantic black soul gem and the weapon's blade is a blackened purple in colour. Despite what the sword appears to be made of, it is still unbreakable. It can be described as Keening with a very, very long, blackish purple blade, the hilt being totally black. Violet hazes perpetually surround the blade. Soulcatcher rips out the souls of its victims the strengthen itself. The sword can forge souls into blades to fire at long range, rip souls out of others, raise dead using the souls stored in the blade and perform many more soul related magics. The weapon consumes souls permanently and using the souls in the weapon will not deplete the number of souls in the blade. The weapon can also perform a soul blast, where every soul in the weapon is released to wreck havoc, claiming even more souls for the weapon. The weapon has to be unlocked by Mannimarco if others are to use it. Daedrarend Daedrarend is the daedric katana that Divayth Fyr uses. It appears as a completely black daedric katana with a line of glowing violet runes along the blade that spell out the words "Who will guard the guards" on the blade. The weapon leaves a trail of shadows as it cuts through the air. Daedrarend ignores armor easily due to how sharp the blade actually is. It also instantly destroys any conjuration or necromancy related creature it cuts, as it disrupts their magical structure. Supernatural beings take more damage from the weapon. The sword also deals impressive amounts of extra elemental and magical damage and provides a powerful conduit for Divayth to channel his magic incantations to make them more accurate. The weapon has to be unlocked by Divayth for others to use it. Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons Category:Swords